Kamu Kan Punya Papa? !
by Uki the Great
Summary: Kedatangan anak kecil yang bernama Yachiru yang mengaku sebagai anaknya, tidak hanya mengusik kehidupan Zaraki Si Beruang tetapi juga 'keluarga besar'nya. Yah biar bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap manusia biasa... M for save (bad language, theme)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belong to Poppholic Uki *Zraasskkk* *dibacok Kubo Tite*… yang nyempil2 lainx cuma minjem g bilang2

**Rate:** Te nyerempet Em, dikit.

**Warning:** Siapkan kantong plastik, obat masuk angin, minyak kayu putih, sand bag, obat tetes mata dan hati yang lapang. Buat jaga2 coz ini fic kemungkinan besar abal, ga mutu, typhos berceceran, OOC pula. AU. Bad languages n little tamarine

**Kamu Kan Punya Papa! ? **

**-part 1-**

By

Poppyholic Uki

**...**

"Sudah pagi, bangunlah."

"Ng..."

"Bangun dong! Jangan bergulung di selimut!"

"Nng... Nanti, 10 eh 5 menit lagi..."

"Katanya minta dibangunkan pagi-pagi? Ayo!"

"Enggak mau..."

"Dasar pemalas."

"Ngg... Aku masih ngantuk..."

"Bangun-KYAA!"

"Pagi-pagi, sudah semangat ya... Rukia? Apa kau mau saingan dengan 'ini'?"

"Mesum! Ichigo! Lepaskan aku! Telurnya nanti gosong!"

"Omong kosong! Tadi kudengar suara kompor sudah dimatikan."

"Nasinya belum kumatikan!"

"Mmh... Tidak mau nasi... Aku mau sarapan yang 'lain'..."

"Mmmphh..."

Pembaca sekalian pasti bingung kan? Tiba-tiba disuguhi adegan 'pengantin baru'. Ini adalah salah satu daerah pemukiman yang padat penduduk di Tokyo. Kota tujuan urbanisasi utama di Jepang. Tidak tahu apa yang disebut dengan urbanisasi? Apa? Jepang juga tidak tahu? Ke laut saja sana!

Di sebuah apartemen kecil dengan satu ruang keluarga, satu kamar mandi, satu toilet, satu dapur mungil, satu beranda, dan satu kamar tidur. Adegan ini tidak terjadi di dapur, melainkan kamar tidur.

Bicara masalah kamar tidur, para pembaca pasti bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira terjadi. Tunggu, mungkin ada yang tidak mengerti. Oke.

Begini, anda sekalian tahu tentang musim kawin yang melanda dunia fauna dalam beberapa waktu kan? Manusia juga seperti itu, hanya saja musim kawin manusia tidak jelas. Buktinya, populasi manusia diperkirakan akan mencapai tujuh miliar jiwa pada tahun... Eh, tahun berapa ya? Sepertinya saya lupa. Lagipula fanfiksi ini tidak akan membahas kemungkinan krisis energi dan air, serta ledakan populasi yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun mendatang.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan adegan di atas? Pernah lihat sepasang merpati? Tidak? Kalau ayam? Jarang? Sapi bagaimana? Kurang jelas? Kucing atau anjing? Nah, kira-kira seperti itu. Salah satu tujuan hewan mencari pasangannya adalah untuk melestarikan keturunan. Sama seperti dua ekor –ehem– maaf, sepasang manusia ini. Dua anak manusia *saya tidak menyebutkan dua anak monyet bukan?* dalam ruang tertutup yang ada kasur dan bantalnya. Hanya berdua. Bisa dipastikan mereka akan melakukan proses reproduksi.

"Mmm..."

"Ahhh..."

"Mmmhhh..."

"Uhhh..."

"Mmmmpp..."

"Ahhh... ahhh... I-ichi..."

Sialan! Baru ditinggal sebentar, mereka hampir selesai dengan 'appetizer'nya! Wow, wow tunggu dulu! Bisa pembaca bayangkan, pria yang ada di sana itu bukan lagi manusia, tapi hewan liar! Beruang? Bison? Ah bukan. Great Kudu? Tidak mirip. Kecoak? Tida-eh? Tunggu. Kecoa itu hewan liar bukan? Eng... Serigala? Ah iya! Serigala! Pria dengan rambut nyentrik itu terlihat seperti serigala yang mendapatkan mangsanya. Liar sekali. Sepertinya 'main course' akan dihidangkan. Si pria bersiap-siap, melakukan ancang-ancang. Siap-siap... Ya! Ya! Dan-

_Tereeeng... *_intro* _Tereeng... Tereeng... Tereeeeng... Maaf ku tak pernah berterus terang, bukan ku tak mempercayaimu... Namun sebelum ku berganti rupa, ingin aku menemuimu..._

"Nghh... Ichi...go... ponselmu..."

"Nanti saja. Sekarang aku mau-"

_Ku 'kan bermandi cahaya bulan yang cemerlang di malam yang cerah..._

"Ichi..."

_Memang telah lama kurasakan ingin menolong yang lemah... _

"Ckk!" Si pria meraih ponselnya dengan wajah super keki. Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong?

_Tiba-tiba keajaiban terjadi... Kekuatan muncul di diri-_

"_Kutabare!_ Kau menggangguku, dasar sial! Ada apa? Apa? BAGAIMANA BISA BEGITU! _BUKKOROSHITTE YARU!_ AKU KE SANA!"

"Ichi?"

"Maaf. Tolong siapkan sarapanku, Rukia."

"Ada kejadian?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Sepertinya rusak sudah momen indah pagi ini. Si wanita, Rukia Kuchiki, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebelumnya terabaikan oleh ulah kekasihnya. Yah, saya tahu pikiran pembaca semua. Tanpa ikatan pernikahan, kumpul kebo. Tidak bermoral. Memang. Tapi hal ini sudah lumrah di Tokyo. HEH! Anak baik, jangan ditiru, ya! Dosa!

Dan walau sudah cuci muka, wajah si pria tetap kusut. Meski sangat disayangkan, tapi saya sangat bersyukur akan adanya panggilan telepon tadi. Sebab jika tidak, ceritanya tidak akan mulai. Mereka berdua ini bukan tokoh utamanya. Apa? Pembaca bertanya kenapa si pria tidak mandi pagi? Ini Jepang, bung!

Kembali pada si karakter pembantu pria dalam fanfiksi ini.

Si pria duduk dan sarapan di meja ruang keluarga, dengan membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada. Pembaca pernah melihat tubuh atlet bola basket? Kira-kira mirip seperti itu. Hei, seka mimisannya!

Kalau kita melihat dari sudut yang lain, kita bisa melihat sebuah lukisan. Di dinding? Ah bukan, di punggung si pria. Jangan berpikir bahwa itu lukisannya 'Monalisa' karya Leonardo da Vinci atau 'Sunflower' karya Van Gough ya? Di punggungnya terlukis Hachibutsu Ashura. Tidak ada yang tahu? Ashura adalah dewa keadilan yang jatuh ke dalam kegelapan dalam mitologi Hindu, seiring dengan penyebaran agama Buddha di India, mitologi tentang Ashura ini kemudian bercampur, dan di Jepang dikenal dengan Hachibutsu Ashura. Saya hanya tahu secara garis besar kisahnya dalam agama Buddha di Jepang. Kisah versi Hindunya yang saya baca di sebuah manga, sudah diacak-acak oleh sekelompok mangaka.

Perlu pembaca ketahui, orang-orang yang mentato tubuhnya dengan lukisan dewa/dewi di Jepang biasanya adalah anggota suatu keluarga. Oh salah, bukan keluarga tapi 'keluarga'. Anda tidak mengerti? Maksud saya adalah si pria adalah anggota gokudo. Eng... kurang jelas? Kalau saya ganti istilahnya dengan yakuza? Wah ternyata istilah yakuza lebih dikenal di sini daripada gokudo ya?

Pembaca sekali –eh? Si pria sudah pergi?

**...**

Mari kita intip sebuah apartemen di tempat yang lain.

Suasananya lebih minimalis dan tertata begitu... simetris. Ada seorang pria yang masih tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk. Wajahnya begitu tenang penuh kedamaian, cocok sekali jika menjadi bintang iklan obat tidur atau bantal kesehatan. Dan tidak ada wanita disampingnya. Aman.

_Tuk... _*intro* _Tuk.. Tukk... Suka! Suka! Suka! Suka! Suka! Suka! Aku suka... Suka! Suka! Suka! Suka! Suka! Suka! Si Ikkyu..._

"Nghh."

_Akalnya banyak dan selalu pintar... Penuh dengan keberanian, itulah Si Ikkyu... Biarpun nakal tapi tetap jujur... Bila Ikkyu berkelahi selalu kala-_

"Jika kau tidak memberiku alasan yang masuk akal, mati kau!" Si pria bertekanan darah rendah itu marah karena mimpinya buyar.

"Apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku hanya karena hal seperti itu? _Kisama_! Tunggu aku di sana!"

Si pria berambut hitam mencuci mukanya dan mengganti bajunya. Pilihannya kali ini kemeja biru gelap, dasi dan setelan jas warna hitam. Tidak buruk. Si pria melepaskan kaos lengan panjang yang dipakainya. Pembaca sekalian, kali ini juga kita kembali melihat sebuah lukisan di punggung. Lukisan Senjuu Kanon, Dewi Kanon yang berlengan seribu. Ya. Pria ini juga bagian dari gokudo. Dan coba lihat, koleksi dasinya banyak sekali! Apa semua itu dari sutera? Jasnya juga banyak. Seleranya boleh juga.

Ah! Dia keburu pergi!

**...**

"Yo!"

"Rupanya kau juga, Ichigo?"

"Yah. Si babon sialan itu mengganggu acara spesialku pagi-pagi. Ada kejadian gawat ya? Sampai kau juga diganggu."

"Tidak tahu. Suara si rambut merah kurang ajar itu terdengar panik."

"Oh? Aku tidak menyangka Uryuu-sama bisa mengkhawatirkan si bodoh Renji."

"Jangan mengejekku Ichibon. Aku kemari hanya untuk menginjakkan kakiku di wajahnya!"

Pembaca yang budiman, perlu diketahui bahwa nama kedua pria ini adalah Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryuu Ishida. Saya rasa, saya tidak perlu menjelaskan ciri-ciri keduanya. Anda tentu tahu, bukan? Eh? Apa? Tidak kenal? Ayolah! Ini fanfiksi Bleach, bukan Sponge Bob!

Mereka berdua adalah salah dua dari jenderal muda dari keluarga Yamamoto. Keluarga Yamamoto adalah salah satu keluarga yang berkuasa di daerah Kanto dan Kansai selain keluarga Shihouin, kelompok Kariya, kelompok Aizen, keluarga Kugou dan keluarga Kasumiyoji. Mohon dengan sangat kepada anda semua untuk tidak menambahkan keluarga Cemara ke dalam daftar.

Tempat yang mereka berdua datangi ini bukan rumah keluarga Yamamoto. Bukan pula taman bermain untuk kencan, apalagi posyandu. Lantai dua gedung Lembaga Keuangan Yamamoto ini adalah salah satu markas mereka.

"Ichigo! Uryuu! Kalian datang juga!" sambut pria yang wajahnya bertato.

PLAAKKK

Sebuah sepatu melayang dan mengenai wajah pria itu, Renji Abarai, salah satu dari jenderal muda. Wajahnya yang memang agak sepat itu jadi makin memprihatinkan.

"Ada apa sampai kau menggangguku? Siapa yang dibawa oleh ogami?" tanya Uryuu. Perlu saya jelaskan, ogami yang berarti serigala ini adalah sebutan gokudo untuk polisi.

"Shiba? Hisagi? Chad? Iba? Kanonji?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jangan-jangan Oyabun atau Ketua Muda Kyoraku terlibat masalah? Apa Ukitake-san sudah dihubungi?" tambah Uryuu. Oyabun adalah sebutan untuk bos atau kepala keluarga gokudo.

"Bukan! Bukan mereka!"

"Lantas?"

"Zaraki!"

"Apa lagi ulah si bongsor kali ini? Merampok? Memperkosa? Membunuh? Atau dia ditangkap karena mengutil di minimarket?" tanya Ichigo.

"Di-dia..."

"Lenji-kun, main yukk!" Anak perempuan berambut pink menggelayut mesra di tangan Renji. Sungguh pemandangan yang janggal pastinya. Saya informasikan, lembaga keuangan ini adalah kedok praktek rentenir yang sudah sangat umum dilakukan oleh gokudo. Pembaca tidak mengerti? Saya tambahkan sedikit, berbeda dengan triad atau gengster, gokudo dengan terang-terangan menjalankan bisnisnya. Kecuali untuk obat-obat terlarang dan perdagangan manusia. Hampir mirip dengan mafioso, hanya saja gokudo lebih berani. Jika anda sekalian jalan-jalan di kota-kota besar di Jepang, anda bisa dengan mudah menemukan sebuah kantor yang papan namanya bertuliskan kantor keluarga gokudo tertentu.

"Anak siapa ini?" tanya Uryuu.

"Anak Zaraki."

"UAPPAAA?" Kedua jenderal muda kompak kagetnya sambil menyembur seperti patung Merlion, ikonnya Singapura. Jenderal Muda Abarai basah dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Penggambaranya lebay ya? Tapi kalau tidak begitu fanfiksi ini tidak lucu dong?

**.**

**.**

Mari kita lihat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ouuhh..."

Di suatu kamar love hotel, tampak sepasang manusia berlainan jenis kelamin *sudah saya bilang kalau fic ini bebas shonen-ai?* sedang melakukan... kegiatan reproduksi. Yah, kan tidak mungkin kalau mereka berdua di dalam kamar love hotel sedang melakukan lomba makan kerupuk, pengajian atau pertandingan bola basket? Gulat mungkin iya, gulat di ranjang. Dan di saat sedang seru-serunya tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel yang masih berada dalam saku pakaian salah satu dari mereka.

_Seluruh kota merupakan tempat bermain yang asyik... Oh senangnya, aku senang sekali..._

"Mengganggu saja," gerutu pria berambut merah.

"Ja-ngan... berhenti... a-aku..."

_Kalau begini aku jadi sibuk, berusaha mengejar-kejar dia..._

Renji terburu-buru merogoh-rogoh pakaian yang berseliweran di sofa. Jangan tanya saya apakah dia masih menggunakan celana dalam atau tidak, silahkan pembaca bayangkan sendiri. Suara ponsel makin nyaring.

_Matahari menyinari... semua perasaan cinta... Tapi mengapa-_

"Ada apa Zaraki? Apa? Apa? Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas? Apa? Ah sudahlah! Sebutkan saja posisimu sekarang! Ya, hmm... Halo? Halo? Zaraki itu suara sia-"

"Abarai-sama, ayo-"

"Aku pulang duluan Hime. Ada yang harus kuurus."

"Tidak mau..."

"Besok aku ke tempatmu lagi, oke?"

Renji segera menuju tempat Zaraki berada. Tidak begitu jauh dari hotel tempatnya bermain tadi. Selisih satu stasiun dan bisa dicapai dalam beberapa menit dengan mobil. Tempatnya adalah sebuah tempat pachinko.

Apa yang Renji temukan di sana, pembaca sekalian? Renji menemukan Zaraki bermain kuda-kudaan bersama seorang gadis kecil, dan Zarakilah kudanya!

"Aa... Renji... gantikan aku... bermain... Sudah tidak... kuat..."

BRUUKKK

Zaraki roboh.

**.**

**.**

"Begitu..." Renji menyudahi ceritanya.

"Lalu anak ini datang dari mana? Kenapa bisa bersama Zaraki? Dia anak katagi, kan?" tanya Uryuu. Pembaca sekalian, katagi adalah istilah gokudo untuk orang-orang yang melakukan pekerjaan halal.

"A-aku tidak tahu."

"Namanya?" tanya Ichigo.

"E-entahlah. Ume barangkali. Ehehehe..." Renji mencoba tertawa, tampak bodoh.

"_Inpo! _Harusnya kau tanyakan!" Ichigo emosi.

"Aku lupa!"

"Seenaknya menggangguku untuk hal yang seharusnya bisa kau tangani sendiri! Babon bodoh!"

"Jangan marah dong Uryuun. Kan, kau cuma bangun lebih awal..."

"Lebih awal? Lebih awal katamu? Dasar si babon jelek ini!"

"A-ADU-DUH! SU-SUDAH! AM-AMPUN! AWWW! AMPUUUNNN!"

Uryuu menjewer telinga Renji karena geram. Selain karena mimpi indahnya buyar, yang saya tidak tahu mimpi apa, Uryuu belum sarapan. Tidak seperti rekannya, Ichigo, yang masih sempat sarapan pagi, Uryuu yang tinggal sendiri itu tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri karena Renji begitu heboh di telepon seakan langit akan runtuh. Dan begitu sampai, ia malah mendapat keterangan yang masih belum jelas. Uryuu benci itu.

"Adik kecil, namamu siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yachilu Kusajishi. Umul tujuh tahun."

"Kau datang dari mana?"

"Eng... dali sana... eh salah! Dali situ!" Yachiru menjawab dengan jawaban khas anak kecil yang buta arah.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Mungkin Zaraki tahu," jawab Renji.

"Lalu dia sekarang di mana?" tanya Uryuu.

"Dia... sedang berjuang mendapatkan pakaian untuk anak ini. Soalnya dia tidak mungkin menggunakan atasan piyama punya Kiyone ini terus-terusan kan?"

Mari kita alihkan pandangan ke tampat yang lain.

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, tampak sosok sangar yang sedang berjuang mendapatkan pakaian anak-anak yang sedang didiskon. Pembaca ingat perjuangan Mamanya Shin-chan dalam berburu baju diskon? Begitulah keadaan Zaraki Kenpachi, salah satu jenderal muda keluarga Yamamoto, saat ini.

"Minggir! Ini milikku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Minggir, nek!"

"Hei itu sudah kutandai!"

"Milikku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Jangan tarik rambutku!"

"Awas!"

_Impian yang indah, khayalan yang tinggi... Kabulkanlah Wedding Dress... Seperti Mamaku, cinta yang sejati akankahku temukan...?_

Suara ponsel Zaraki tidak terdengar. Ditelan oleh keriuhan ibu-ibu yang berburu pakaian seperti piranha.

"Punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Berani kau ya!"

"Milikku!"

"Aku yang melihatnya duluan!"

"Minggir jelek!"

_Ingin kusampaikan irama hatiku dan sedikit keinginan... Mataku berputar di antara bunga dan cahayanya sang surya... _

**...**

Kembali kepada tiga orang jenderal muda dari keluarga Yamamoto. Pembaca sekalian, saat ini mereka bertiga –ehem– maksud saya berempat dengan Yachiru berada di rumah induk keluarga Yamamoto. Sepertinya ada kejadian yang sangat penting sehingga semua petinggi diminta hadir. Ah, dari tadi saya menyebut-nyebut jenderal muda tapi saya belum menjelaskannya ya? Maaf.

Jenderal muda adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang muda potensial dan membawahi kelompok atau regunya sendiri. Ketua muda? Lebih mirip seperti wakil ketua, yang jelas ketua muda adalah tangan kanan atau orang kepercayaan yang paling dekat dengan Oyabun. Ketua besar? Jangan melawak ah! Ketua besar kan sebutan orang yang paling berpengaruh pada kasus wisma atlet? Eh ada yang tidak tahu? Saran saya, bacalah koran dan menonton berita.

Wah saya jadi melantur tidak jelas.

Ketiga jenderal muda itu membawa Yachiru karena ada panggilan untuk berkumpul di rumah induk. Yachiru terus menempel pada mereka dan tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Menurut Ichigo sebaiknya mereka membawanya, karena mungkin saja sekretaris Oyabun, Rangiku Matsumoto, yang memiliki tubuh keibuan itu ada di sana. Lagipula Zaraki belum kembali. Di lain pihak, Uryuu berpendapat sebaiknya Yachiru dibawa ke kantor polisi dan dilaporkan sebagai anak hilang atau tersesat. Renjilah yang menolak usul Uryuu ini, karena dirinya alergi dengan polisi.

Di ruang keluarga semua anggota keluarga inti berada di sana. Oyabun, Yamamoto Shigekuni, menyesap tehnya pelan-pelan. Perlu pembaca ketahui, Oyanbun tidak kuat dengan makanan dan minuman panas, tapi demi menjaga wibawanya Oyabun rela menahan penderitaannya. Padahal semua anggota 'keluarga'nya sudah tahu hal itu, diam-diam. Duduk di sebelah kanannya adalah pengacara keluarga Yamamoto, Juushirou Ukitake. Dan di sebelah kiri Oyabun adalah si ketua muda, Shusui Kyouraku. Perlu diingat mereka bertiga bukan sedang ikut lomba cerdas cermat ya? Bukan. Barulah berturut-turut para petinggi lainnya.

Pembaca bingung kenapa ketua muda yang merupakan tangan kanan kepercayaan Oyabun malah duduk di sebelah kiri? Begini, keluarga Gokudo Yamamoto telah berlangsung selama 4 generasi. Jadi keluarga ini merupakan keluarga yang telah lama membangun kerajaan bisnisnya. Adat di Jepang jaman dulu mengatakan posisi sebelah kiri adalah posisi yang lebih baik daripada posisi sebelah kanan. Makanya menteri kiri alias sadaijin jaman dulu lebih tinggi dari pada menteri kanan. Pada zaman Heian posisi menteri kiri didominasi oleh klan Fujiwara- Ah! Tidak! Saya melantur lagi!

Oke kembali ke fanfiksi ini.

Rapat kali ini membahas tentang kelanjutan rencana ekspansi mereka di Perfektur Saitama dan Gunma, bukan arisan. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Soalnya Oyabun sudah merancang strategi bisnis dan sekarang ingin menentukan siapa yang tepat untuk dikirim ke sana. Kali ini keluarga-keluarga cabang tidak dipanggil. Jangan pernah samakan rapat keluarga gokudo akan seramai rapat gengster, atau triad. Gokudo, sebagaimana perusahaan lain di Jepang, melakukan rapat dengan tertib dan tenang. Pengambilan sebuah keputusan akan memakan waktu yang lama. Anda mungkin bisa membayangkan betapa tenangnya rapat keluarga Yamamoto ini. Kalau diilustrasikan secara lebay, suara langkah laba-laba saja bisa terdengar.

DRAAPP... DRAAPP... DRAAPP...

GRRREEEKKK... *suara pintu digeser*

DRAAPP

GUBRAAKKK...

Di saat hening seperti itu tiba-tiba Yachiru berlari menerobos masuk dan menginjak kaki Ukitake dan menabrak Oyabun. Kok bisa? Yachiru menerobos dari pintu untuk tuan rumah.

"Icchi... aku lapel..." Yachiru langsung menggelayuti pundak Ichigo dengan manja.

"..." Uryuu terdiam.

"..." Ichigo terdiam.

"..." Renji terdiam.

"..." Oyabun terdiam.

"..." Ukitake terdiam.

"..." Hisagi terdiam.

"..." Semua terdiam. Saya akui saya malas untuk menyebutkan nama para peserta satu per satu. Pembaca kira-kira sendiri saja ya siapa saja yang hadir di rapat ini.

"Icchi... kepingin lamen polsi besal pake udang..."

"..." Ichigo masih terdiam.

"Icchi sakit? Kok diem? Mau pelmen ga?"

'Mati aku!' teriak Ichigo dalam hati.

'Gawat! Bagaimana ini Ichigo?' pikir Renji.

'Matilah kau Ichigo!' batin Uryuu.

'Lho itu anaknya Ichigo-san sama siapa?' tanya Hisagi Shuuhei dalam hati.

"EHM HM!" Oyabun berdehem.

"Maaf Oyabun!" Uryuu segera ber-ojigi.

"… Ini karena Renji tidak mau membawa anak ini ke kantor polisi!" beber Uryuu.

"Maafkan saya Oyabun! Alergi saya pada ogami belum sembuh! Kata Ichigo tadi anak ini sudah dititipkan pada Matsumoto-san!" terang Renji sambil ber-ojigi.

"Maafkan saya Oyabun! Saya tidak tahu kalau Matsumoto-san tidak ada!" Ichigo ikut ojigi bersama rekannya. Tiga orang jenderal muda menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Oyabun.

"Nona kecil, namamu siapa?" tanya Ukitake.

"Yachilu Kushajishi, umul tujuh tahun."

"Lalu anak ini anak siapa-" ucapan Oyabun terputus karena suara heboh.

BRAAKKK..

DRAP.. DRAP... DRAP...

GREEKKKK...

"MAAF OYABUN! SAYA TERLAMBAT!" teriak Zaraki panik. Di tangannya, ada kantong belanja hasil perburuannya. Oyabun dan ketua muda menoleh pada Zaraki.

"Anak ini anaknya Zaraki, Oyabun!" Tiga jenderal muda kompak menunjuk rekannya yang baru tiba.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru menghambur pada Zaraki, meninggalkan Ukitake.

"Ken-chan kok lama...? Aku lapel..."

**Bersambung ke part 2...**

Begini, uki g sanggup menerjemahkan kata2 dlm bahasa jepang yang bercetak miring ini… So, uki biarin aja gitu. Btw uki kasih translate bahasa inggrisx yg artinya lebih mendekati

~ Kutabare = kira2 sama kyk f*ck you

~ Bukkoroshitte yaru = I'm going to hit you till you die (ini emang bhs kasar di Jepang)

~ Kisama = b*stard

~ Inpo = impoten

Ketemu lagi ma fic ancur buatan uki! Tadinya mo bikin oneshot cuma kayaknya kepanjangan. Apa ya... mmm... yah seperti biasa fic uki emang g menarik minat reader... Uki sadar kok... *minum teh* but, inilah fic rate M (yang di beri rate sesuai ma saran author2 lain) pertama uki. Ring tone kwartet jenderal muda ada yang tahu?

Tengkyu udah baca fic ini... uki terima kritik dan saran... mohon para flamers n alayers untuk tidak mengganggu, coz if you scratch my back then I'll scratch your back too ^_^

**RnR**-nya pak, bu...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Cuma fanfiksi ga jelas ini aja yang bisa uki akui sebagai kekayaan intelektual… uki bukan gubernur Tokyo maupun anggota gokudo, sumpah!

**Rate:** Te nyerempet Em or Em sedikit Te?

**Warning:** awas abal, gaje n typhos tambah OOC. AU. Bad languages, mature theme, violence n little tamarine

**Kamu Kan Punya Papa! ? **

**-part 2-**

By

Poppyholic Uki

**...**

"Lalu anak ini anak siapa-" ucapan Oyabun terputus karena suara heboh.

BRAAKKK..

DRAP.. DRAP... DRAP...

GREEKKKK...

"MAAF OYABUN! SAYA TERLAMBAT!" teriak Zaraki panik. Di tangannya, ada kantong belanja hasil perburuannya. Oyabun dan ketua muda menoleh pada Zaraki.

"Anak ini anaknya Zaraki, Oyabun!" Tiga jenderal muda kompak menunjuk rekannya yang baru tiba.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru menghambur pada Zaraki, meninggalkan Ukitake.

"Ken-chan kok lama...? Aku lapel..."

"EEHHH?"

"HHAA?"

"WAAAA!"

"BOOOHHHONNNGGG~!"

**...**

Pembaca yang terhormat, saat ini Jenderal Muda Zaraki sedang diinterogasi. Selain para Kakak Besar, Oyabun, Ketua Muda dan Paman Chojiro tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu. Hanya saja para jenderal muda nekat untuk menguping. Mereka merasa punya hak untuk mendengar karena merekalah yang pertama kali diganggu oleh masalah anak-yang-tiba-tiba-muncul-_ga-tau-_dari-mana-rimbanya. Dan kalau dilihat mereka mirip seperti patung totem, dimana Ichigo sebagai pondasi disusul oleh Renji dan diatasnya adalah Uryuu –yang tadinya berkata tidak berminat untuk ikut mencuri dengar dan mengejek kelakuan kekanak-kanakan kedua rekannya– Sedangkan Yachiru bersama dengan Kiyone yang mendadak di panggil ke rumah induk.

"Anak itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke tempatku mencari papa," kata Zaraki.

"Lantas, punya hubungan apa dia denganmu?" tanya Ketua Muda.

"Dia bilang aku ini papanya."

"Sejak kapan kau menyembunyikan keberadaan seorang anak dari kami? Kau ingat dengan peraturan keluarga kita kan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kak Shunsui. Yachiru bilang dia anak dari Retsu."

"Retsu siapa? Maksudmu Retsu Unohana?"

"Benar, Kak."

"EEEEHHHH? ANAK RETSU-SAN DAN ZARAKI?" hambur trio jenderal muda dan beberapa anggota yang ternyata ikut mencuri dengar.

"Oi! Kalian kompak sekali ya? Bubar!" teriak Kaien.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, patung totem!" maksudnya trio jenderal muda yang masih berpose patung totem.

"Zaraki, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur dengan kehidupan cintamu. Tapi aku sudah menganggap Retsu seperti keluargaku sendiri. Bisa kau menceritakan ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Retsu?" tanya Oyabun.

"Itu..."

**.**

**.**

Mari kita intip kisah cinta yang terlupakan antara Zaraki Kenpachi dengan seorang wanita bernama Unohana Retsu.

Kisah ini terjadi ketika Zaraki masih menjadi anggota muda Keluarga Yamamoto. Ia terkenal sebagai biang keributan dan kerap memancing perkelahian. Tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan Kenpaci Zaraki si Beruang. Hampir semua pos polisi di Shinjuku, Shibuya, Minato dan Edogawa pernah dikunjung dalam artian negatif. Kena kepalan tinjunya, bisa dipastikan lawannya tidak akan sadarkan diri selama tiga hari.

Pada suatu hari, Zaraki yang baru saja kembali dari Katsushika, tempat tugas dari Kaien Shiba, pulang ke rumah induk. Tapi di tengah jalan ia terlibat keributan dan perkelahian dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Shihouin. Polisi datang untuk menangkap mereka, Zaraki berhasil lolos dan dikejar oleh polisi. Ia berlari ke sebuah gang kecil di belakang toko sake, namun di sana ada seseorang yang dapat berpotensi menjadi saksi mata. Segera Zaraki membekap mulutnya dan bersembunyi dan menunggu hingga para polisi itu menjauh dari tempat itu. Setelah polisi berlalu, barulah ia sadari bahwa orang dalam sekapannya itu adalah seorang wanita. Belum sempat meminta maaf, polisi kembali lagi menyisir tempat itu. Zaraki pergi sebelum dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada wanita itu. Namun dua hari kemudian Zaraki bertemu kembali dengan wanita itu di rumah induk. Ternyata wanita itu adalah pengurus toko sake milik keluarga Yamamoto, yang saat ini diurus oleh Ganju shiba. Wanita itu adalah Retsu Unohana.

"Ka-kamu..?"

"Rupanya anda keluarga Yamamoto. Saya datang untuk mengantarkan sake yang dipesan, nama saya Retsu Unohana."

"Maaf soal yang kemarin..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sejak pertemuan kedua di _gekkan_ rumah induk, mulai terjalin hubungan yang kemudian menjurus spesial di antara mereka berdua. Zaraki tidak pernah merasa getaran aneh saat bersama Retsu. Sebulan setelah pertemuan itu, Zaraki mulai mengencani Retsu hingga tiba-tiba saja Retsu menikah dan kemudian menghilang delapan tahun lalu. Sejak itu, Zaraki melupakan semua hal tentang Retsu hingga tiba-tiba Yachiru muncul di depannya dan membawa foto Retsu dan dirinya, dan memberi kabar bahwa Retsu sudah meninggal.

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun mendengar cerita Zaraki, termasuk trio totem –eh jenderal muda yang masih menjadi totem meski Kaien sudah memperbolehkan mereka untuk ikut mendengar di dalam ruangan. Kalau para pencuri dengar yang lain, sudah melarikan diri setelah mendengar perintah Kaien.

"..." Oyabun meminum tehnya yang sudah dingin akibat terlalu lama diabaikan.

"Maafkan saya, Oyabun. Maaf saya sudah merahasiakan hubungan saya dengan Retsu."

"Bagaimana, Oyabun?" tanya Paman Chojiro.

"Hmmm... Kita tidak tahu apa benar anak itu anakmu dengan Retsu atau bukan. Dan tidak mungkin anak katagi berada di sini," kata Ketua Muda.

"Tapi Retsu-san pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar kita," kata Sajin.

"Aturan di keluarga ini adalah untuk tidak bertindak egois dan mengabaikan keluarga. Zaraki, uruslah anak itu hingga kita tahu dimana keluargannya!" perintah Oyabun.

**...**

Tiga orang jenderal muda tampak terlihat di sebuah klub malam di distrik Kabukicho, Shinjuku. Bukan hal tabu bagi mereka untuk menginjakkan kaki kemari. Tapi tidak bagi saya! Tempat remang-remang dan penuh asap rokok! Tidaaak! Tapi demi pembaca sekalian, saya rela menahan nafas. Ukh!

Coba kita lihat, wajah Ichigo Kurosaki begitu suntuk dan demikian pula dengan Uryuu Ishida. Tampaknya Renji berhasil menipu mereka. Kepada Uryuu ia mengatakan akan mentraktirnya makan oden sedangkan pada Ichigo ia menjanjikan ramen gratis. Tapi ia malah membawa mereka kemari. Tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat hiburan yang dimiliki Keluarga Yamamoto. Pengurus tempat ini adalah Isane yang juga adalah istri dari Sajin Komamura, salah satu anggota yang memiliki pegaruh kuat dan mereka bertiga memanggilnya dengan 'Kakak Besar'.

Eh, selain tiga jenderal itu, ada pula anggota yang lain, seperti Izuru Kira, Shuuhei Hisagi, Tetsunosuke Iba dan Asano Keigo. Maaf bukan bermaksud melupakan kehadiran mereka, hanya saja penerangan di tempat ini menyulitkan saya untuk memperhatikan keadaan dengan jelas. Selain mereka ada pula beberapa hostess yang menemani mereka.

"Tidak kusangka _ano buta_ bisa memiliki masa lalu dengan Retsu-san."

"Retsu-chan terlalu bagus buat buat Kenpachi."

"Memangnya kau sudah 'mencoba'nya, Kak Tetsu?"

"Yahh... Dulu."

"EH?"

"Wah! Aku baru tahu!"

"Bocah, saat itu mungkin kau masih mengompol dan minum ASI punya ibumu!"

_Jiban... Jiban... Pembela kebenaran... Jiban-_

"_Moshi-moshi, _ada apa, Kak? Ya, baiklah..." Tetsunosuke menyudahi pembicaraan via teleponnya. "Bocah-bocah, aku ada urusan dulu. Silahkan berpesta tapi sisakan aku sebotol sake!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kak!"

"Hn."

Pesta kembali dilanjutkan. Dan.., mulai sedikit liar. Apa perlu saya menjelaskan detilnya? Eh perlu? Serius? Tapi... Baiklah! Kalau melihat sebelah kiri, terlihat Shuuhei sedang mencumbu seorang hostess sambil merapat ke tembok. Apa? Lebih detil lagi? Yakin nih? Sementara Renji sedang menikmati servis yang diberikan salah satu primadona klub ini yang saya tahu bernama Senna. Lalu Keigo dan Izuru sedang menikmati shushi bar. Begini pembaca sekalian, maksudnya menikmati hidangan shushi yang disuguhkan di atas tubuh dua orang hostess yang –uhuk– sama sekali tidak berbaju. Telanjang A.K.A. Bugil alias Naked. Puas? Apa? Belum? Tidak saya sangka kalau pembaca adalah manusia mesum!

"Kyaahh..."

"Ouuh... O-oy Ichigon! Uryuun! Kenapa ahh..., hanya minum saja? Kapan kalian itu jadi homo?" seru Renji.

"_Funya chin, ne?_"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA..."

"Kalau mencari _kagema_ sebaiknya kalian pergi ke Shinjuku Nicho saja!" Pembaca sekalian, Shinjuku Nicho yang dimaksud adalah distrik Shinjuku Ni Chome, distrik hiburan malam yang sebagian besar melayani kaum pecinta sesama jenis.

"_Urusai Bakazaru!_ Aku kemari karena kau bilang ada kedai oden yang enak!" kata Uryuu. Ichigo menghabiskan gelas terakhirnya dan berdiri.

"Oy Renji! Aku pulang duluan!"

"Ahh.. E-eh tidak bisa! Sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang sama-sama!"

"Aku mau bersenang-senang dengan wanitaku! Kalau mengganggu, kubunuh kau!"

Ichigo mengacungkan jari tengahnya kemudian berlalu. Benar-benar tidak sopan ya! Sementara itu salah satu hostess, yang bernama Momoko, mendekati Uryuu yang sedang minum sendirian dan menempelkan dadanya yang berukuran... E atau F ya? Ke lengan Uryuu.

"Uryuu-sama... Kita senang-senang yuk!"

"..."

"Uryuu-sama boleh menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Momoko... Uryuu-sama mau mencoba mengukur dada Momoko? Boleh..."

"..."

Momoko memindahkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Uryuu yang wajahnya masih _jutek _–ia sangat tidak suka dibohongi soal oden, selain dibohongi soal Oyabun– Pembaca mesum sekalian, ia meletakkan sebelah tangan Uryuu ke dalam blusnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas blus dan meremasnya sehingga Uryuu dapat merasakan kekenyalan buah dadanya.

"Ahhh... Bagaimana? Besar kan?"

"..."

Selagi sebelah tangannya meremas tangan Uryuu, dan dadanya sendiri, Momoko menuntun tangan Uryuu yang sebelahnya lagi ke dalam rok mininya. Waduh...

"..."

"Ahh... ah... Uryuu-samahh..."

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

"U-Uryuuhh-samahh..."

"Singkirkan atau kau sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi, hm?"

Si hostess melepaskan tangan Uryuu. Uryuu menyiram tangannya dengan sake dan mengelapnya. Sementara Renji sedang 'bermain' dengan Senna, yang lain saya tidak tahu ke mana.

"Ahh... Abarai-sama..."

"Renji, kalau mau menu lengkap ke hotel saja! Aku pulang!" kata Uryuu.

"Heh! Kenapa pulangnya cepat sekali? Yah... Benar, Senna... Di situ..."

"Anak-anak kucingku menunggu di rumah." Anak kucing adalah istilah lain dari wanita panggilan ataupun wanita simpanan.

"A-apa? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau kau punya pacar! Siapa orangnya? Oy! Tunggu dulu! Ahh... Dasar Uryuun Si Pendendam! Ohh... Kau pintar, Senna..."

Sejujurnya saya juga tidak pernah mendengarnya, pembaca sekalian. Sejak kapan Uryuu punya pacar? Mungkin ada baiknya kita mengikuti Uryuu untuk memastikannya. Apa? Pembaca masih ingin melihat 'permainan' Renji? Kalau begitu silahkan pembaca menunggui Renji sendirian, saya akan mengikuti Uryuu saja.

**...**

Apartemen Uryuu tetap rapi –seperti biasanya– Nah sekarang kita lihat siapa pacar Uryuu saat ini.

"Aku pulang! Haruko! Fuyuko! Natsuko!" Hah? Tiga pacar sekaligus? Serius nih? Tidak disangka ternyata Uryuu seorang play-

"Myuuww..."

"Meoow..."

"Miiiww..."

He? Kucing toh? Jadi maksudnya 'anak kucing' yang benar-benar anak kucing? Padahal pembaca tadi mengira-ngira kalau Uryuu tinggal bersama seperti Ichigo dan Rukia kan? Bicara soal Ichigo, mungkin sebaiknya kita mengintip apartemennya.

Wah... Buat pembaca yang mengharapkan ada adegan panas, kali ini terpaksa harus gigit jari. Sepertinya 'permainan' panas mereka telah selesai. Mereka berdua mencoba menormalkan kembali detak jantung dan nafas mereka. Rukia membelakangi Ichigo, yang dibalik selimut sedang memeluknya erat. Kedua mata Ichigo terpejam dan menciumi rambut Rukia, sedangkan Rukia memandangi jendela dengan merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang saat ini memeluknya.

"Jadi untuk sementara, Zaraki-san mengurus anak itu ya?"

"Ya."

"Begitu ya? Aku ingin melihat anak itu juga."

"..."

"..."

"Rukia, apa kau tidak pernah terpikirkan punya anak?"

"..." Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkup pipi Ichigo dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Entahlah."

"Benar tidak pernah?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia tidak menjawab, melainkan beranjak dari futon dan mengenakan kaos Ichigo yang kebesaran untuknya.

"Ichigo, jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang seperti Unohana-san, apa kau akan mencariku atau diam saja dan mencari pacar baru?"

"Cih... Aku tidak akan mencarimu."

"..."

"Aku akan gila dan mencarimu seperti Ashura yang menjadi gila karena Sasshi."

"Hmpf... Dasar pembual."

**Bersambung ke part 3**

Maap buat yang nunggu lemon. Setelah dipikir malah ga bagus ngasih lemon di chap ini. Btw Sasshi adalah kekasih Ashura yang diculik Taishakuten.

~Gekkan = serambi

~ Buta = b*bi

~ Funya chin = your 'tool' is small, ngerti kan maksudnya?

~ Bakazaru = monyet bodoh

~ Kagema = pelacur cowok yg biasax melayani cowok juga

Tengkyu udah baca fic ini... biar begini2 uki masih perlu saran n kritik membangun... btw boleh kok ngasih flame

**Gebyar Tahapan RnR**! Makin banyak saldo reviewx, makin besar kesempatan fic ini buat diupdate! *plakk!*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **belum berhasil mengakuisisi Shueisha dan Kubo Tite

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** awas abal, gaje n typhos tambah OOC. AU. Bad languages, mature theme, violences n little tamarine

" **Merokok dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, impotensi dan gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin!"**

**Kamu Kan Punya Papa! ? **

**-part 3-**

By

Poppyholic Uki

**...**

"Uuuhh…"

"Ssshh…"

"Haahh…"

"Hmf! Kalian payah! Hahahaha!"

"Kau yang payah Renji! Punyaku yang lebih panjang!"

"Bicara apa kau Ichigon? Lihat punyaku yang lebih deras!"

"Cih! Uryuun! Lumayan juga kau!" ujar Ichigo sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

Pembaca sekalian, adegan di atas bukan adegan yaoi lho! Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu toilet di sebuah gedung bekas _game center_. Lalu kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah adu panjang urine. Yup! Urine alias air seni. Kurang kerjaan ya?

Di ruangan yang lain, terdapat empat orang yang sudah terkapar dihajar. Luka-luka lebam dan lecet terlihat sangat jelas. Ceceran darah disertai beberapa buah gigi terlihat disekitar para korban. Beberapa anggota muda keluarga Yamamoto terlihat berbincang-bincang sambil merokok. Mereka adalah anak buah Ichigo dan Uryuu, sedangkan anak buah Renji berjaga di luar.

"Oi! Bagaimana? Apa mereka masih ingin bungkam?" tanya Ichigo yang sepertinya juara dalam lomba balap urine.

"Kak Ichigo! Mereka tetap bersikeras!" lapor anak buahnya.

"Hooo... boleh juga _kono yarou!_"

"Berikan padaku!" Ichigo segera menyambut pemukul golf, yang saya rasa bukan spoon tapi iron yang keenam, yang dibawakan oleh salah satu anak buahnya. Eh? Pembaca tidak tahu bedanya? Spoon dipakai untuk pukulan jarak super jauh sedangkan iron nomor 6 untuk dipakai pada jarak menengah. Pemula yang baru belajar biasanya pakai iron untuk... Lho? Kenapa malah membicarakan golf ya?

BAG! BUG! BUG!

Kembali ke Ichigo, ia segera menghajar salah satu dari tawanan mereka dengan tongkat pemukul golf itu. Aduh... Rasanya pasti sakit... Terdengar suara patah, mungkin ada tulang-tulangnya yang patah akibat pukulan Ichigo. Dua buah gigi lepas dan darah mengucur deras dari mulut si korban. Pria itu terkapar kesakitan. Uuuhh... Jelaslah! Dipukul pakai penggaris plastik saja sudah lumayan apalagi pakai pemukul golf! Ichigo masih belum puas, ia menendang tulang rusuk pria itu. Telak.

"Sudahlah! Buat apa kita mengamuk tidak jelas? Pakai cara lain!" kata Uryuu.

"Kau yang paling bersikap baik di sini Uryuun. Kita bereskan saja!" Renji menarik pelatuk shotgun miliknya.

"_Aho!_ Kau ingin menambah masalah baru? Apa kau bisa 'membersihkan' dengan rapi? Mati itu terlalu gampang buat mereka."

Uryuu menghampiri salah satu dari para tawanan. Tentunya bukan pria yang terkapar oleh amukan Ichigo itu. Uryuu tidak suka melakukan kekerasan pada orang yang hilang kesadaran. Tidak ada seninya.

"Sepertinya kalian ingin beradu kesabaran denganku ya? Yah... kita lihat sampai di mana kalian bisa bertahan," ujar Uryuu sambil menyudutkan rokoknya di pelipis kanan pria itu.

CESS

"ARGGHH!"

Anda merasa ngilu, pembaca? Saya juga!

Para tawanan itu adalah anggota geng yang mencari masalah dengan mereka. Tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita. Sebenarnya wanita ini bukan anggota geng tersebut, hanya saja wanita ini adalah kekasih salah satu dari tawanan tersebut yang ikut terlibat dalam kasus pencurian uang dari rekening salah satu bar milik keluarga Yamamoto. Selain itu mereka juga mencatut nama Yamamoto.

Tentu saja para petinggi tidak tinggal diam, dan keluarga Yamamoto bukanlah pemain baru dalam bisnis ini. Mereka tidak terdengar ribut-ribut. Semua anggota muda mereka diminta untuk tetap tenang, dan membiarkan tiga regu jenderal muda untuk memburunya. Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, dan Renji Abarai.

Pembaca, sebenarnya Uryuu dan Ichigo tidak mengurusi wilayah Nishi Shinjuku ini. Ichigo saat ini bertugas di Shibuya, dibawah Kaien Shiba. Sedangkan Uryuu dan Kensei mengawasi Roppongi menggantikan Shinji Hirako, Si Shateigashira, yang kini mengurusi Kanagawa. Nishi Shinjuku adalah daerah tugas Renji dan Zaraki. Pembaca tahu sendiri kan, Zaraki saat ini sibuk mengurusi hal 'lain'? Eh? Pembaca bertanya mengapa para kakak besar atau ketua muda tidak bergerak? Soalnya akan mencolok apabila ketua muda bergerak. Keluarga-keluarga lain mungkin akan ikut bergerak dan mungkin akan terjadi perselisihan antar keluarga gokudo. Jadi, Ketua Muda Shunsui menyuruh regu jenderal muda untuk memburu mereka.

Waduh! Terlalu asyik menjelaskan, tahu-tahu mereka sudah pindah tempat. Kalau dilihat-lihat seperti daerah pelabuhan, bukan yang besar tapi yang kecil. Sepi. Mereka membawa para sandera ke dalam sebuah gudang bekas.

"Kalian pikir kami baik hati? Heh?" Ichigo menyesap rokoknya dalam.

"_Ittaime ni?_" Uryuu lalu mematahkan satu jari salah satu sandera. Tentu saja bukan yang saat ini sedang pingsan.

KRRETEKK

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Kalian masih ingin bungkam ya?" komentar Uryuu.

KRRETEKK

"AAAAAHHH!" Jari berikutnya juga patah. Anak buah yang lain tidak memukuli sandera yang lain, mereka hanya menyaksikan aksi Uryuu.

"Yahh... Kalau mau, kita main sampai selesai."

KRRETEKK

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Oi! Bawa dia! Dan ikat di tripod pemecah karang! Sepertinya ganasnya ombak musim gugur sangat baik untuk mengembalikan ingatan mereka!"

"Oi! Ichigon! Wanita ini mau diapakan?" tanya Renji. "... _Kuso_! Dia menggigitku! Kau cari mati ya, _saseko_?"

Renji pun melakukan berbagai macam hal pada wanita malang itu. Tidak diceritakan detilnya? Sudahlah, nanti bisa mual.

"_Kono hentai_! Jangan lupa tujuan awal kita!" teriak Ichigo.

Pembaca yang budiman, saya agak sungkan untuk menjelaskan detil selanjutnya. Yang jelas salah satu dari mereka akhirnya buka mulut.

"Menyebalkan! Harusnya ini pekerjaan Zaraki!" gerutu Ichigo.

Benar sekali! Pekerjaan seperti ini adalah salah satu keahlian Zaraki. Ichigo lebih suka berkelahi dengan anggota keluarga lain. Tapi dengan kondisinya saat ini, mana mungkin Zaraki melakukannya.

**...**

Pembaca sekalian, dengan gambaran di atas anda sudah tahu wajah gokudo kan? Jadi anda bisa bayangkan bagaimana ganas dan kejamnya Kenpachi Zaraki Si Beruang yang konon kesadisannya melebihi Ichigo cs.

Lalu dengan datangnya Yachiru dan turunnya perintah Oyabun, bagaimana keadaan Zaraki saat ini?

"Ken-chaaan~ lapel niiihh!"

Suara manja Yachiru tampak terdengar dari salah satu apartemen bobrok di sudut kota yang padat penghuni, tepatnya di daerah bekas pertokoan yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal orang-orang yang tidak jelas, imigran miskin dan orang-orang dunia hitam seperti Zaraki. Tidak terawat dan benar-benar kumuh, yang bisa dijamin tidak sehat.

Apartemen yang hanya memiliki satu ruangan tanpa kamar mandi dengan dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang serba guna –ya tidur, nonton, makan menyetrika dilakukan di situ– yang hanya memiliki satu meja dan sebuah televisi serta pemutar video. Tumpukan koran pacuan kuda yang sudah menggunung, futon yang belum dirapikan, baju kotor dan handuk plus majalah pria dewasa yang berserakan dan monumen video mesum pinjaman yang belum dikembalikan menjadi aksen 'pemanis' ruangan. Yachiru menatap punggung Zaraki dengan tidak sabaran.

"Chweeppett~!"

Zaraki yang bisa menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk berkelahi, berjudi, maupun menyiksa orang itu kini sedang sibuk memasak. Bolak-balik ia membaca resep dan mempraktekkannya. Sedangkan Yachiru sudah merengek-rengek karena jam makan malam telah lewat. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dimasak Zaraki untuk makan malam adalah menu yang sederhana. Semur Ayam. Hanya saja Zaraki tidak terbiasa (baca: tidak pernah) memasak.

Beberapa hari ini, Zaraki sibuk menunggu koin laundry untuk mencuci pakaian Yachiru, belanja makan malam dan mengantar Yachiru ke pemandian umum. Belum dihitung dengan menemani Yachiru bermain di taman. Bahkan menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk Yachiru. Zaraki sebenarnya berniat hanya menyediakan ramen instan malam ini. Tapi perintah Oyabun untuk mengurus Yachiru dengan sebaik-baiknya tidak bisa dilanggar oleh Zaraki.

"Keenn-chhaannn!"

"Sabar sedikit _Chibi_! Sebentar lagi selesai kok!"

Zaraki memotong-motong kentang dengan cepat, sesekali ia mengaduk rebusan daging ayam yang sudah diberi bumbu semur instan. Ia mengambil satu bawang bombay utuh dan mulai merajangnya. Pedihnya tidak terkira, air mata Zaraki berjatuhan disertai dengan leleran ingus. Ini jauh lebih mengharukan dibanding menonton drama _Oshin_.

Air mata yang membuat pandangan mengabur, gerakan merajang bawang dengan cepat yang dilakukan oleh amatiran, akan mengakibatkan terjadinya...

CRESS

"AAAAHHHHH! JARIKUU! JARIKUU BERDARAAAAH!"

**...**

Ichigo merasa senang. Sudah satu minggu ia menginap di rumah induk, sibuk mengurusi bagian Zaraki. Dan satu minggu pula ia tidak bertemu kekasihnya.

Sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, ia mampir dulu di salah satu _kombini_ di dekat halte bus untuk membeli rokok, beberapa kaleng bir dan koran pacuan kuda. Ichigo juga menambah barang belanjaannya. Karet pengaman alias kondom. Saya tidak akan menyebut merk ataupun jenisnya. Pembaca kira-kira saja sendiri. Hei! Ichigo sudah cukup umur untuk membeli barang seperti itu! Tapi ingat, ini di Jepang jadi jangan tiru jika belum ada ikatan pernikahan. Dan sepertinya Ichigo akan memanfaatkan jatah liburnya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Lihat saja wajahnya begitu mesum melebihi bintang film biru.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!" Suara Rukia terdengar dari dapur.

Terlihat Rukia sedang sibuk memasak makan malam. Ikan sanma bakar dan tumis rebung serta acar terung. Terdengar suara televisi.

"Makan malam hari ini apa?" Ichigo memeluk Rukia dari belakang, dengan penuh nafsu merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Lihat saja sendiri."

"Hmm..."

"Ichigo, aku sedang masak!"

"Tahu kok."

"Hei!"

"Matikan sebentar kompornya."

"Ichi-"

"Hmm..."

"Lepas!"

"Rukia, bagaimana kalau malam ini-"

"Ruki-nee, buncisnya sudah selesai dikupas! Eh? Icchi!"

**DOONGG**

Ichigo melotot dan pucat. Yachiru ada di apartemennya! Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Rukia untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo.

"Icchi! Main yuk!"

"Kok bisa a-"

"Aku kembali! Tahunya sudah dibeli!" Zaraki muncul di apartemen Ichigo.

"Oh! Kau sudah kembali, Ichigo? Mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa hari."

"_TEME_! KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?"

Suara pembawa berita terdengar samar. Dua buah unit apartemen hangus terbakar, diduga berasal dari kebocoran gas. Yah... Sepertinya apartemen Ichigo menjadi tempat pengungsian sementara Zaraki dan Yachiru, setelah Zaraki ikut memanggang apartemennya saat membuat kare. Berantakan sudah rencana mesum Ichigo.

**DOONGG~**

**Bersambung ke part 4**

gimana ya... uki g bermaksud menyinggung, cuma sekedar bagi2 info supaya lebih mengerti setting fanfic ini. Data didapet dr beberapa artikel n manga yg diperkirakan bisa dipercaya, maap klo ternyata uki salah

#Hubungan antara ketua or kepala keluarga gokudo alias yakuza dengan anak buahnya itu mirip hubungan ayah-anak. Begitu juga antar anggotax, hubungan adik-kakak, junior-senior.

#Anggota yg lebih muda or kedudukanx lebih rendah memanggil yg lbih senior/tinggi dengan sebutan 'Kakak' atau 'Paman'. Kepala keluarga disebut dengan 'Oyabun' atau Kumicho jika laki2, klo perempuan dengan sebutan 'Nee-san'.

#'Ketua Muda' or 'Wakagashira' adalah orang nomor 2 dlm keluarga setelah Oyabun/Nee-san. Orang nomor 3 dsebut 'Shateigashira'. Dibawahnya ada 'Kyodai' n 'Shatei'.

#Gokudo alias yakuza, saat ini lebih mirip korporasi. Wakil or juru bicara mereka adalah pengacara *serius lho!* selain itu mereka juga punya akuntan sendiri.

#Bisnis mereka terbagi jadi dua, bisnis permukaan n bawah tanah. Bukan hal yg baru kalau gokudo berhasil mengakuisisi bisnis perusahaan lain. Sudah gitu, gokudo juga bayar pajak ke negara untuk bisnis permukaan mereka...

#Penggunaan senjata api itu ada tapi sebisa mungkin mereka tidak menggunakannya. Konflik antar gokudo g kayak d film2 amrik lho! Ga pake tembak2an frontal or perkelahian d depan umum. Senjata api adalah pilihan terakhir coz tim forensik kepolisian Jepang g bisa dikelabui dgn mudah. Selain itu, hukum d sana mengatur ketat kepemilikan senjata api g kyk di amrik.

#Anak sekolah ternyata gokudo? Jangan bercanda! Keanggotaan gokudo ga segampang itu. Umumx anak2 sekolah masuk ke kelompok/gengster yg digerakkan oleh gokudo tapi mereka tidak bisa disebut gokudo. Ichigo, Uryuu, Renji, Shuuhei, or Kira dsini kira2 umur 21-28 tahun, Zaraki kira2 27-30 tahun n Rukia kira2 19-24 tahun. Jadi tenang aja, dsni smua chara kecuali yachiru udah cukup umur secara hukum.

#Anak2 yg orangtuax gokudo, tidak harus mengikuti jejak orangtua mereka. Bahkan sebisa mungkin mereka tidak diberitahu pekerjaan aslinya. Sering buat anggota yang telah menikah/punya anak memiliki dua tempat tinggal.

#Anggota yang memiliki kedudukan sering menggunakan jas. Tapi jangan salah, dibalik kerah jasx disematkan pin yang menunjukkan si pengguna adalah anggota keluarga/kelompok mana

Glosarry:

~Kono yarou : you b**tard

~ Aho: bodoh

~ Ittaime ni?: you want to feel some real pain?

~ Kuso: sh*t

~ Saseko: wh*re

~ Kono hentai: you pervert

~ Chibi: kecil, mungil, bocah jg bisa

~ Kombini: convenience store

~ Teme: b**tard

Hiee.. lemonx ga jadi lagi... abisx zaraki+yachiru numpang k apartemen Ichiruki sih.. :p. Btw, chap berikutx adlh chap terakhir... kecepetan? Maap coz tadix fanfic ini cuma oneshot malah, so jangan ketinggalan ya! Tengkyu udah baca fic ini... udah gitu tengkyu buat yang kmrn nambahin saldo review *ga nyangka dianggep serius* kritik/saran tetep uki terima jd jangan bosen2 ya!

**Peduli RnR! **Dengan menyumbangkan review, anda telah membantu menaikkan mood author untuk segera menamatkan fanfiksi abal ini


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Kubosen dan Shueisha

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** awas abal, gaje n typhos tambah OOC. AU. Bad languages, mature theme, violences n little tamarine

" **Merokok dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, impotensi dan gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin!"**

**Kamu Kan Punya Papa! ? **

**-last part-**

By

Poppyholic Uki

**...**

"Ichigo…"

"Tenang, Zaraki dan si kecil sudah tidak di sini lagi. Kita bebas, Rukia."

Pembaca yang budiman, saya kembali melaporkan keadaan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Masih menempati apartemen sempit dengan satu kamar tidur, tidak banyak perubahan yang berarti. Apartemen kecil dengan satu ruang keluarga, satu kamar mandi, satu toilet, satu dapur mungil, satu beranda, dan satu kamar tidur. Cukup untuk sepasang manusia tinggal bersama. Yah, saya tidak tahu alasannya mengapa mereka berdua belum juga memutuskan untuk menikah.

Zaraki dan Yachiru?

Mereka berdua telah pindah dari sini sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Ichigo meminta Zaraki dan Yachiru untuk mencari tempat tinggal lain. Alasan Ichigo adalah apartemen ini tidak memiliki kamar mandi sementara Zaraki memiliki hobi mandi dan berendam rutin setiap hari. Mungkin pembaca bertanya-tanya mengapa apartemen Ichigo dan Rukia ini tidak memiliki kamar mandi, hanya memiliki toilet.

Jawabannya adalah karena MURAH.

Harga tanah di Tokyo sangat tinggi, apalagi di kota Shibuya ini. Anda merasa bingung? Saya juga tidak begitu paham, tetapi Tokyo itu terdiri dari sekumpulan kota. Jadi salah besar jika menganggap Shinjuku, Shibuya, Bunkyo, Setagaya, Shinagawa dan lain-lain adalah distrik kota Tokyo. Sebab Shinjuku dan kawan-kawannya terdiri dari kumpulan distrik. Dan Tokyo merupakan bagian dari Tokyo Metropolitan. Hahhh... Kumat lagi, saya malah membicarakan Tokyo. Maafkan saya.

Kembali mengenai masalah apartemen, karena harga tanah di Tokyo itu tinggi, maka harga apartemen –beli maupun sewa– semakin luas maka akan semakin mahal. Akan lebih mahal apabila apartemen tersebut memiliki kamar mandi yang luas. Oleh karena itu banyak apartemen tidak menyediakan fasilitas ini. Umumnya para penghuni apartemen akan memilih untuk mandi di pemandian umum. Tentu saja bayar, mana ada yang gratis. Ditambah dengan biaya makan, bisa anda bayangkan bengkaknya pengeluaran Ichigo jika menampung Zaraki terus-terusan?

Sebenarnya, masih ada satu alasan lagi mengapa Ichigo meminta Zaraki dan Yachiru angkat kaki dari apartemennya. Selama masih ada Zaraki dan Yachiru di apartemennya, Ichigo dan Rukia sulit melakukan aktifitas seksual mereka. Pembaca semua tahu bukan, kalau Ichigo itu termasuk pria mesum?

Sejak keluar dari apartemen Ichigo, terhitung sudah puluhan kali Zaraki berpindah-pindah tempat. Apartemen Uryuu sudah disambangi. Uryuu, awalnya, tidak keberatan ditumpangi oleh Zaraki dan Yachiru. Biar terlihat galak seperti itu, Uryuu lumayan suka dengan anak-anak. Namun Uryuu akhirnya mengusir mereka berdua karena salah satu kucing kesayangannya akan dimakan oleh Zaraki yang terbangun tengah malam karena kelaparan. Rumah milik Isane pun tak luput dari buruan Zaraki. Tapi Yachiru tidak betah karena terlalu banyak anjing di rumah ini. Apartemen milik Rangiku juga pernah disinggahi. Keramahan Rangiku pudar setelah Zaraki berniat melakukan perbuatan mesum padanya, berakhir dengan pindahnya Rangiku ke rumah induk Yamamoto. Di tempat Yumichika Ayasegawa, di distrik Shinjuku Nicho, Zaraki dan Yachiru pernah tinggal beberapa hari, namun Ketua Muda Kyouraku memerintahkan Zaraki untuk membawa Yachiru menjauhi daerah tersebut karena dianggap kurang baik bagi perkembangan otak Yachiru. Demikian pula dengan apartemen milik Hisagi, Keigo, Ikkaku dan lain-lain, semuanya pernah menjadi tempat tinggal sementara Zaraki dan Yachiru.

Pengecualian untuk Renji Abarai. Zaraki tak pernah menumpang di rumah Renji karena Renji sendiri tidak punya tempat tinggal. Meski saat ini statusnya Renji tinggal di kantor lembaga keuangan Yamamoto, ia lebih sering menginap di rumah pacar-pacarnya maupun di love hotel.

Kembali kepada sepasang _love bird_ di apartemen kecil ini. Mereka berdua seperti tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat, hari masih terang namun mereka bermesraan memadu kasih di ruang keluarga dengan pintu beranda terbuka lebar. Ichigo merangkul mesra Rukia membawanya naik di atas pangkuannya dan disambut dengan dekapan erat dari Rukia. Berciuman dan saling merasakan satu sama lain. Mencicipi gairah dan hasrat yang terpancar dari lapisan epidermis, saling memandang dengan mata penuh cinta yang mendamba. Mencurahkan...

"RWUKI-NEEE! ICCHIII! AKU PULAAANGG! Ups!"

"ICHIGOOO! MOHON BANTUAANNYAA! –Ah! Silahkan lanjutkan, jangan perdulikan kami."

"KYAAAA~" Rukia mencoba menyembunyikan kepolosan dirinya dengan selimut kotatsu.

"_KETSUNOANA_! KENAPA KEMBALI LAGI HAH?"

"Ups! Maaf Ichigo tapi apa kami boleh numpang-"

"_SHINJIMAE!"_

**...**

Hari-hari yang damai, eh? Tidak begitu damai mewarnai hari-hari Zaraki dan Yachiru. Terus terang, saya malas melaporkannya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang baru dan cenderung membosankan. Maka daripada itu saya akan melaporkan kejadian terbaru di keluarga Yamamoto.

Asal-usul Yachiru akhirnya diketahui!

Berkat penyelidikan intensif dari Shinji Hirako dan Kojima Mizuiro. Anggota-anggota yang dianggap terlibat dengan Yachiru dipanggil Oyabun. Trio jenderal muda, Kenpachi Zaraki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ketua Muda, Juushiro Ukitake, dan Yachiru sendiri.

Benar-benar mengejutkan, pembaca! Setelah diselidiki, ternyata Yachiru Kusajishi BUKAN anak Zaraki! Mungkin sebagian pembaca sudah menebaknya ya. Yachiru berbohong mengenai umurnya. Umur sebenarnya Yachiru adalah 5 tahun, bukan 7 tahun seperti yang selama ini ia sebutkan. Ckckck... kecil-kecil sudah pintar berbohong. Yachiru memang anak Retsu Unohana dari pria lain.

Pria itu adalah Syazel Aporro, suami Retsu. Kaget kan?

"Ceritakan, Shinji!" perintah Oyabun.

"Baik. Setelah berpisah dengan Zaraki, Unohana-san menikah dengan Syazel Aporro..."

**...**

Pembaca sekalian, biar saya ceritakan secara singkat mengenai Retsu Unohana. Retsu Unohana lahir dan besar di perfektur Gifu, Umur 20 tahun pergi ke Tokyo untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dan setelah berganti-ganti pekerjaan, ia mendapat pekerjaan di toko sake milik keluarga Yamamoto.

Setelah 10 tahun tinggal di Tokyo, Retsu disuruh pulang oleh orang tuanya di Gifu. Orang tuanya di desa merasa malu karena memiliki anak perempuan yang belum juga menikah meski telah sangat dewasa. Mereka berencana menjodohkan Retsu dengan pemuda satu kampung yang sudah sukses di Osaka. Namanya Syazel Aporro, dan Retsu mau tidak mau harus menuruti perkataan orang tuanya. Retsu pun mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Zaraki.

Pernikahan Retsu tidak berjalan dengan bahagia. Karena tidak kuat mengalami kekerasan, Retsu bercerai dengan Syazel dan membawa serta anak mereka Yachiru Aporrro. Demi menghidupi Yachiru, Retsu menikah lagi dengan Takeo Kusajishi. Yachiru masuk ke dalam keluarga ayah tirinya. Tapi nasib berkata lain, Retsu dan Takeo meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Pembaca yang budiman, setelah kepergian orang tuanya Yachiru seharusnya dirawat dan diasuh oleh pihak saudara. Namun baik itu keluarga Unohana maupun Kusajishi tidak ada yang mau merawat Yachiru. Setelah berpindah-pindah dari satu kerabat ke kerabat yang lain, Yachiru dititipkan di panti asuhan. Selembar foto bergambar Retsu dan Zaraki dengan latar pertokoan Kabukicho membuat Yachiru mencari Zaraki dan kabur dari panti asuhan.

**...**

"Begitulah ceritanya."

"Hmm... Ukitake-san, besok tolong antarkan Yachiru kembali ke panti asuhan."

"Oyabun..." Ketua Muda Kyouraku mencoba bicara.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu tapi kita ini gokudo. Kita tidak bisa mengasuhnya. Aku yakin kau paham."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau belpisah dengan Ken-chan!" rengek Yachiru.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Ken-chan-"

PLAK

"Bocah! Beraninya mempermainkanku!"

"Cukup Zaraki. Kau boleh pulang!" perintah Oyabun.

"Hiks... hiks... Ken-chaan..."

**...**

Kehidupan keluarga Yamamoto kembali lagi seperti sedia kala, sebelum munculnya Yachiru. Uryuu kembali ke Roppongi, Ichigo kembali menghabiskan hari-hari bulan madu dengan kekasihnya, Renji tetap hidup nomaden, sedangkan Zaraki kembali aktif sebagai _debt collector_. Oyabun pun masih tetap tidak kuat dengan makanan dan minuman panas.

_P-Man... P-Man... P-Man... Kupanggil dia P-Man... Suaranya riang... Datanglah oh P-Man..._

"Halo? Benar. Apa? Bisa anda ulangi? Baiklah, terimakasih sudah memberitahu. Ya, sama-sama. Mohon bantuan anda."

"Ada apa Kyouraku?"

"Oyabun, ada kabar dari panti asuhan."

"Kenapa?"

"Yachiru menghilang, tadi pihak panti asuhan menanyakan apa Yachiru kembali kemari."

"Hmmm...'

Wah! Yachiru menghilang, pembaca! Padahal baru selang seminggu setelah dipulangkan ke panti asuhan. Dan apa yang terjadi pembaca? Zaraki langsung melesat pergi mencari Yachiru. Karena Zaraki kalap mencari, Oyabun kembali memerintahkan trio jenderal muda untuk mencari Yachiru. Tidak hanya itu, Ketua Muda Shusui Kyouraku dan Shateigashira Shinji Hirako juga ikut mencari.

Tapi kemana tujuan Yachiru?

Pembaca sekalian sebangsa dan setanah air, Yachiru menghilang setelah acara kunjingan ke pabrik roti sebuah perusahaan yang melakukan kegiatan CSR. Eh? Ada yang tidak tahu apa itu CSR ya? CSR merupakan singkatan dari _Corporate Social Responsibility_, terjemahkan sendiri ya? Saya tidak membawa kamus hari ini. Yachiru mengejar sosok yang berada di jajaran manajemen perusahaan yang ikut memantau kegiatan tersebut. Orang itu adalah Syazel Aporro, ayah kandung para pembaca berharap ada pertemuan kembali yang mengharukan ya? Maaf sekali.

Syazel menolak Yachiru.

Syazel mengiraukan begitu saja Yachiru yang memanggilnya 'Papa' dan berkata bahwa ia bukan lagi orang tua Yachiru. Sungguh tega! Dan Yachiru hanya bisa menangis dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Itulah terakhir kalinya orang-orang melihat Yachiru.

Kembali ke Zaraki yang saat ini menyusuri Nishi Shinjuku. Apa pembaca tahu? Zaraki sudah menyusuri semua tempat di Kabukicho, Shinjuku Nicho, Kanda dan kembali lagi ke Nishi Shinjuku. Ia bahkan sudah menyebarkan selebaran anak hilang di kawasan perbelanjaan di Shibuya.

Pembaca yang saya hormati, meski bertampang sangar, Zaraki tidaklah sekejam itu. Zaraki menyesal telah berlaku kasar pada Yachiru. Selama seminggu ini Zaraki sulit tidur dan hilang nafsu makan karena memikirkan Yachiru. Meski bukan anak kandungnya, Yachiru merupakan satu-satunya peninggalan Retsu Unohana, wanita yang dulu ia cintai.

Entah karena perasaan terhadap Retsu yang masih tersisa, atau insting kebapakannya yang bangkit, saya tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat ini Zaraki matematika –eh mati-matian mencari Yachiru seperti beruang yang mencari anaknya.

**...**

Tiga hari menghilang, Yachiru akhirnya ditemukan. Seorang wanita muda menemukan Yachiru di daerah Nerima dan membawanya ke kantor polisi. Salah satu anggota geng dibawah kendali keluarga Yamamoto yang saat itu mendekam di tahanan karena mabuk dan mengganggu ketentraman publik mengenali Yachiru berkat selebaran yang disebar Zaraki dan Uryuu. Berita tersebut sampai di telinga Kiyone yang kemudian memberitahu Zaraki.

Kemudian terjadilah kejadian itu...

"Adik kecil, namamu siapa?" tanya polisi yang ingin mendata Yachiru.

"Yachirwu Kusajishi, umulku..."

"Ya?"

"Lima tahun."

"Ibumu?"

"Ibu sudah pindah ke sulga."

"Wah... Kau tabah ya? Ayahmu? Ayahhmu siapa?"

"..."

"Nama ayahmu siapa?"

"... Ng..."

"Nanti kakak kasih permen lho!"

"..."

"Ayo..."

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... A-ku... Aku... Aku ga punya papa..."

"Yachiru-"

BRAAAKKKK!

Pintu kantor polisi terbuka lebar. Zaraki menorobos masuk ke ruangan divisi 3 kepolisian Nerima. Disusul oleh trio jenderal muda.

"KAMU KAN PUNYA PAPA? !"

"KEN-CHAN!"

"YACHIRUUU!"

Dua orang itu saling berpelukan dan berurai air mata. Uryuu kemudian mengambil alih pengurusan data Yachiru dan dengan tenang menghadapi polisi. Ichigo dan Renji hanya bisa memperhatikan Zaraki dan Yachiru yang menangis di tengah-tengah ruangan divisi 3.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Oi! Jangan nangis! Memalukan!" kata Ichigo saat menyadari bahwa Renji juga menangis.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Kau cengeng sekali babon! Masa kau terharu gara-gara Zaraki? Malu-maluin."

"Bukan itu..."

"Terus apa dong?"

"A-aku baru sadar kalau ini di kantor ogami!"

"Bodoh! Kalau tau alergi dengan ogami, kenapa kemari hah!"

"Ga tau... Hiks... Hiks... Tadi cuma mikir buat mengejar kalian... Hiks... Hiks... Lihat nih Ichigon! Tanganku jadi bentol-bentol..."

"MENJIJIKKAN SEKALI! JAUH-JAUH DARIKU! _TEME_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zaraki tergopoh-gopoh menuju sebuah sekolah dasar. Sudah dua tahun sejak kejadia itu. Sekarang Zaraki telah menjadi katagi atau orang biasa, keluar dari keluarga Yamamoto dengan melakukan _yubitsume_ Semua itu demi dapat bersama-sama dengan Yachiru. Oyabun meminta Ukitake untuk membantu Zaraki mengurus proses adopsi Yachiru. Saat ini Zaraki bekerja di perusahaan kontruksi, Nishi Shinjuku beralih pada Renji dan Ikkaku.

GEDUBRAK

Zaraki tersandung kakinya sendiri di lorong sekolah. Tapi tak mnyurutkan langkahnya, malah ia semakin kencang berlari. Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan orang tua, dan Zaraki sudah berjanji dengan Yachiru untuk datang saat Yachiru membacakan hasil karangannya. Nasib baik masih berpihak pada Zaraki, saat ia tiba di kelas, Yachiru baru saja maju ke depan untuk membacakan karangannya.

"Ehem! 'Keluargaku' karya Yachiru Zaraki kelas 1-2. Ibuku sudah meninggal, dan aku saat ini tinggal dengan Ken-chan. Kata orang-orang, wajah Ken-chan sangat seram. Paman Renji punya banyak pacar, setiap malam dia tidak pulang. Paman Uryuu punya banyak kucing, semuanya lucu-lucu. Paman Icchi dan Ruki-nee setiap hari selalu mesra. Ran-nee sangat seksi. Aku juga punya kakek, semua memanggilnya 'Oyabun'. Kalau ditanya apa aku senang atau tidak, aku sangat senang tinggal dengan Ken-chan. Sebab Ken-chan adalah papaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Yamamoto mengadakan rapat dadakan. Keigo yang menginap di Nishi Shinjuku menemukan bayi di depan tempat pachinko milik keluarga Yamamoto. Bayi laki-laki yang sehat berambut merah dengan sebuah memo bertuliskan 'Ini anakmu!'. Wajah bayi itu sungguh familiar.

"Wah-wah... Ada Abarai Junior!" seru Rangiku.

Ichigo, Uryuu, Ukitake-san, Shinji, Kyouraku, Iba, Kanonji, Shuuhei, Kaien, dan Oyabun melirik seram kepada Renji.

"E-ehehehehehe..."

**END**

…**.**

Fic rate m ini akhirnya selesai juga. Penjelasan mengenai gokudo/yakuza ada di part 3. Ada yang familiar dengan judulnya? Yup! Iklan Mie S*dap... hehehe ketauan amat ya ga kreatif... kalo bagian terakhir fic ini ancur maap ya... ngerjain di tengah WB tu ternyata bikin gemes n menguras waktu... dua minggu ngerjain, cuma dapet seperempat...

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngasih review, yg ng-fave, yg ng-alert, yg ng-support... Super terimakasih banget buat yang baca... maapkan klo ini emang jadix fic abal-abal ya... kan mau puasa...

**RnR Challenge! **Apa Poppyholic Uki sudah membuat cerita yang baik?

~ Ketsunoana = kira2 sama kyk a***ole

~ Shinjimae: f*ck off, tpi bisa juga artix 'go to hell!'

~ yubitsume: potong jari


End file.
